


catboy alert!!

by wonkisses



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, Yoo Kihyun-centric, catboy kihyun, everyone teases kihyun lol, meow meow meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkisses/pseuds/wonkisses
Summary: kihyun wearing cat ears is everyone's weakness. <3
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	catboy alert!!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because... there's barely any catboy kihyun stories 😭 so kihyun catboy supremacy!! sorry this is like... super short but hopefully other authors will keep this kihyun catboy trend going hehe.

“Guys, look how cute he is!” The maknae yells as he enters the dorm, Kihyun crawling on his knees slowly behind. He doesn't recall agreeing to such a thing, but all he knows is that he will rip the leash off around his neck and use it to beat everyone's ass.

“Why are you- Oh my god! You're right he is so cute.” Minhyuk screeched, his feet stomping heavily against the floor as he squats down to Kihyun's level to caress his cheek. He wouldn't admit that he enjoyed the gesture, but he might as well put on a show anyway — so he purrs at the touch. “You're such a good kitty, yeah? Do you want some treats?” Not like Minhyuk exactly had any treats, he was also just playing along. Changkyun pulls on the leash lightly, leading them to the couch where he goes and sits down. Kihyun places his chin on his knee, looking up at the other between his lashes.

The rest of the group slowly make their way down to the living room, the room getting louder as they all expressed how they felt with a bunch of ”awww's.” Kihyun receives more touches, everyone petting his hair and eventually causing the cat ears to fall off his head. That's when everyone stopped what they were originally doing, their hands going still.

“Oh there you are Kihyun, we were looking everywhere for you. You just missed the cutest kitty, maybe he will come back later?” Hoseok chirped and everyone groaned at his annoying response.

“Fuck you.” Kihyun replied before he picked up the head piece off the ground and stomped off to his room. 

Secretly he puts on the cat ears once again and can't help but admit he enjoys this type of thing. But nobody else in the dorm should know, otherwise Kihyun would never have his own space, and that idea made him go and chuck the ears under his bed — where they will never be found again.

Until Hyungwon found them during spring cleaning...


End file.
